Venganza
by Artemiza
Summary: Es un sentimiento que solo trae desgracia. Pero ni a él ni a mí nos importo ese hecho, cuando tomamos la decisión de darlo todo por la venganza.


Bien, como sabran (o no sabran) Danzou es el lider de raiz, y en un momento pelio con el tercer Hokague porque no pudo ser el Hokague. Este fic esta basado en uno de los intentos de este, por lograr controlar Konoha y tenerla bajo su mando. Sasuke, va a Konoha para poder ayudar a su aldea, de lo que esta causando Danzou por su intento. bueno, sin mas los dejo con el fic.

¡No, esperen! se me olvidaba.. antes les cuento lo evidente... lo creo inesesario, pero por las dudas...

La serie y los personajes no me pertenece, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Venganza. Todo mi ser es movido única y exclusivamente por ese pensamiento.

Jure que lo mataría. Lo hare, sin importar como. En este momento solo existo para eso. Hasta la muerte.

Por eso me encuentro corriendo por la bese de un lugar lleno de tantos ninjas experimentados. Por eso tengo que esquivar tanto ataques, mientras sigo corriendo hacia mi destino.

Los recuerdos aparecen por mi mente, mientras intento acabar con esto. Los recuerdos de porque yo caí en la venganza, como tiempo atrás le había pasado a Sasuke.

_- ¡Sasuke! –grito mientras intento en vano, levantarme del suelo. _

Recuerdo la manera en que rogué que no le pasara nada, la manera en que mis lágrimas salían sin control. Mi comportamiento de niña tonta, que no sabe valerse sola, que depende de la protección de otros.

Recuerdo que no podía acercarme a él, por lo herida que estaba. Al igual que me están hiriendo ahora.

_- ¡Sakura, cállate! ¡Yo me encargo de esto! .me grita sin dejar de luchar._

Recuerdo como él eras movido por su orgullo, incluso en esa situación de vida o muerte. Como me defendía de los peores peligros, aun cuando siempre fingía ignorarme y me llamaba molestia.

_La sangre no para de correr. Los gemidos salen de mi boca sin que se los pida. Mi cuerpo se niega a moverse, por mucho que yo se lo pida._

_Lo único que puedo hacer es observar como él se enfrenta solo, a un gran grupo de ninjas especializados. Como la sangre mana de sus heridas. Como se niega a abandonar la batalla a pesar de todo._

Recuerdo como luchaba, ignorando las numerosas heridas de su cuerpo. Como sobrellevaba lesiones que a mí me mantenían tirada en el suelo. Ahora soy yo la que tiene que esquivar a los ninjas que me persiguen, a pesar de cuanto me hieren.

_- Sasuke… -de mis labios se escapa en un susurro su nombre._

_Haciendo acoplo de fuerzas que no tengo, me coloco en cuatro patas, intentando levantarme para ayudarlo. Desde que él se había marchado de Konoha para cumplir su venganza, luche para hacerme fuerte, para dejar de ser una molestia, para abandonar a la niñita tonta que necesitaba protección. _

_Pero ahora ¿Qué hago tirada en el suelo? ¿Qué hago dejando que él me proteja, y yo sin hacer nada? Me cueste lo que me cueste no voy a permitir que él se enfrente a todos nuestros enemigos solo. _

_A pesar de ser un renegado de Konoha, el se encuentra acá, luchando por ayudarla cuando se encuentra en peligro. No puede morir por eso._

Recuerdo que intente levantarme, para ayudarlo.

Recuerdo la revolución que se alzaba en Konoha. Que el apareció en el momento justo para ayudarnos. Justo cuando nos sentíamos perdidos. Que a pesar de haberse ido por tanto tiempo, volvió para impedir que su aldea natal se callera a pedazos. Que a pesar de todo, no nos había olvidado.

Ahora me encuentro corriendo por la base, del culpable de la revolución. Intentando encontrar a la cabeza de todo, con la esperanza de matarlo.

_- ¡Sakura, cuidado! –escucho como me advierte desesperado. _

_Sin darme cuenta uno de nuestros enemigos se salió de la pelea para rematarme. A penas alcanzo a darme vuelta, para verlo a mis espaldas, cuando Sasuke aparece en frente mío para defenderme._

Aun recuerdo como se arriesgo por mí.

_- ¡Sasuke! – es lo que alcanzó a gritar desesperada, al ver como una kunai, le atraviesa el pecho por la espalda. _

Me estoy acercando a mi objetivo, y casi pierdo de vista a los ninjas que me persiguen. Pero en el momento siento como algo logra clavarse por fin en mi estomago. Aunque este dolor, no se compara con el que sentí al verlo así.

_Las lágrimas salen a raudales, al ver como el hombre que sigo amando a pesar de todo, cae el suelo, rendido finalmente._

Recuerdo como un enemigo lo mataba, aprovechando su distracción. Como lo asesinaban, solo por defenderme. Al parecer fui una molestia, a pesar de todo lo que entrene, a pesar de ser una gran medica kunoichi, y la alumna de la hokague. Como le estorbaba a pesar de todo. Pero lo enmendare, matando al culpable de esto.

Además de lo equivocada que estaba. Él nunca se rendía. Por eso yo tampoco me rendiré, seguiré corriendo hasta llegar a mi objetivo.

_- Lo siento Sakura, tengo que hacerlo, yo solo soy una herramienta de Danzou –me dice una vos conocida y angustiada detrás de la máscara._

_Después da una orden con la cabeza al resto de nuestros enemigos, haciendo que se marchen, para dejarle la tarea sucia a él._

_- Sai –murmuro, llena de dolor, mientras hago intentos desesperados por acércame a Sasuke y ver como se encuentra._

_Tenía que haberlo previsto. La revolución es causada por Danzou, que quiere tomar control de la aldea, que esta asesinando a todos los que se interpongan en su camino. Que para eso está usando a raíz, y Sai es parte de raíz. Que nosotros, el antigua equipo siete, somos unos de los más fieles a la hokague, y por lo tanto también estamos en su lista de quien eliminar._

Lo peor es que logro eliminar a gran parte de los que estaban del lado de la Hokague. Al fin llegue al piso que está más abajo, en la base de raíz, donde se que se encuentra Danzou. Mis fuerzas me van dejando, pero aun así, me dirijo a las paredes para colocar los papeles explosivos, que voy conectando entre sí. Así, cuando toque uno, todo explotara.

_El se saca la máscara, dejando ver su rostro, con tristeza verdadera._

_- Lo siento tengo que hacerlo –me dice mientras se me acerca, apretante firmemente una kunai en su mano._

_No tengo las suficientes fuerzas como para levantarme, y la idea de que Sasuke haya muerto, me da razones para no querer hacerlo. Sai dejo atrás el cuerpo de Sasuke, y se encuentra a centímetros de mí. Pero se detiene, se que Sai nos tomo aprecio en el tiempo que llevamos juntos, que nos considera sus amigos, que a pesar de tener ordenes explicitas de matarnos, no lo podrá hacer. _

_Pero Sasuke no lo sabe. Con las fuerzas que le quedan, saca la kunai que le queda, y atraviesa con esta el pecho de Sai. _

_- ¡No! ¡Espera!- exclamo, aunque sé que es demasiado tarde._

_Sai se desploma a mi lado. Y logro ver cómo me dirige una sonrisa, esta vez sincera, y me susurra un silencioso "lo siento" antes de serrar sus ojos por última vez._

Recuerdo que un intento por salvarme, Sasuke mato a Sai, a pesar de estar al borde de la muerte. La manera en como mi corazón se destrozaba, al ver como personas a las que apreciaba se mataban entre ellas. Porque a Sasuke lo amaba… no, aun lo amo. Y a Sai lo llegue a querer con el tiempo.

_- Sasuke… por favor resiste –le suplico, dirigiéndome a él, a pesar de que perdí mucha sangre, y una kunai atraviesa mi pierna._

_Su nacarada piel esta aun más pálida. Veo con horror como escupe sangre y se termina por desplomar en el suelo. Como sus ojos se van quedando vacios._

Otro rostro apárese en frente mío. Quitando por unos momentos el recuero de Sasuke muriendo. Es Danzou.

_Mis desesperados intentos por salvarlo, parecen inútiles. Pero no me rindo, me niego a aceptar que el hombre de mi vida muera._

_- Sa-kura… -susurra mi nombre, intentando decirme algo._

_- No te esfuerces, te salvare, te lo prometo –le asegura con una sonrisa, a pesar de que mis lagrimar siguen cayendo con más potencia, a pesar de que mi parte racional me dice que de esta no sale._

Es lo que ahora me dice Danzou.

- La alumna de la hokague ¿No?, lo siento pero nadie que intente detenerme sobrevive. Tu herida lo prueba. De esta no sales.

Y el hecho de que yo me caiga al suelo, mientras mi cuerpo se va apagando, lo prueban.

_- Yo… a pe-zar de… todo –sigue con sus intentos de decirme algo, ignorando mis advertencias- yo… te… a-mo… la-mentó haber-te… dejado…_

_Pronuncia con esfuerzo, dejando por primera vez de lado su orgullo, para poder decirme lo que siente. Antes de seguir con su confección, vuelve a escupir sangre. Los instantes en que me quede dura de la sorpresa duraron poco. Me amaba, me lo acaba de decir. Lamenta haberse ido. La felicidad que me produce esa confesión es eliminada, por el tremendo miedo que siento, al sentir como su pulso y su respiración van disminuyendo._

Que ironía que ahora sea yo la que es capaz de dar su vida por la venganza. Porque Danzou no sabe que yo me voy, pero él se va conmigo. Por eso sin que él se dé cuenta, acerco mi mano despacio, a uno de los explosivos que coloque

_- ¡Sasuke! Por favor resiste… por favor… no me dejes de nuevo Sasuke… yo aun te amo… _

_Antes de pensar siquiera, pongo mis labios en los suyos, con la tonta esperanza, de darle otra razón por la cual no irse de mi lado. Estos están fríos, pero saben de manera exquisita. Con su última gota de fuerzas, me corresponde al beso, hasta que su puso y respiración, se detienen por completo._

Recuerdo lo que llore, gemí, le suplique que no me dejara, que no se fuera de mi lado. Recuerdo que fue en vano. Por lo que ahora soy yo la que no tiene ninguna razón por permanecer en este mundo.

Recuerdo que poco después de que Sasuke muriera aparecieron Takashi y Naruto, la expresión de dolor de estos al ver a Sasuke muerto. Que poco después, fueron ellos los que murieron.

Recuerdo todas las razones que me trajeron a esto. Los recuerdos de porque termine cayendo en el deseo de venganza, como le había pasado a Sasuke. Que por la revolución de Danzou y su intento de apoderarse de la aldea, ahora esta se cae a pedazos, y mis seres queridos murieron.

Por eso decido presionar el explosivo, que va a matar a Danzou y a mí. Para cumplir mi venganza. Un sentimiento del que ni Sasuke ni yo pudimos escapar…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Y? ¿Que les parecio? Bueno, les guste o no, espero que me dejen rewies para decirmelo, aunque sea para opinar por que no les gusto y que cren que estuvo mal, no me molestan que sean sinseros, asi que espero que opinen.


End file.
